Not so Sweet Dreams
by FeatherTrinity
Summary: Evangeline: Wedding bells are ringing, and a certain unexpected regifted childhood promise from an old friend, reminds Lilly of the promises she's broken, and the new ones she's made. Lilly/James/Snape Drama S.L Evangeline Songfic.


**Writer: S.L Evangeline**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, which is owned by J.K Rowling. I also do not own Sweet dreams, owned by Eurythmics.**

* * *

><p>(<strong><span>Not) ~Sweet Dreams<span>~ (so)**

Wise blue eyes glittered as Dumbledore circled his brown haired guest, picking up a diminutive golden snitch as he continued in their conversation.

"Some want to abuse you, while others hope to be abused."

James Potter flinched away from the ancient wizard, a selfish scowl cursing his lips.

"So, then you're saying that Lillian and I are a bad match?" he sneered.

Dumbledore shook his weary head searching for another way to convey his thoughts.

"I'm simply saying there maybe pieces of this story that have remained unevaluated," he stated.

James pursed his lips taking in a deep breath through his nose.

"All right, well thank you, then… for that… advice, I best be getting back to my wedding now."

Raising his hand to stop James, the headmaster paused before making his concluding advance, "Remember what I've told you Potter."

His grey brows furrowed into a 'v' shape, knowing his words would fell on deaf ears.

"For they will decide your ending."

The wedding had been blessed and the ceremony marvelously decorated with gold and laced with white and pearlescent colors. But not everyone was celebrating the news of James and Lilly Potter's wedding.

Severus Snape sat alone in a darkened room, fireworks bursting forth from the far corners of the campus. He had allowed himself only enough time to deliver his present before vacating the premises in case he finally gave into the nagging erg to strangle James Potter, the man who had stolen not only his childhood, his lunch money, but now the women he loved. He kept his breathing rhythmic and shallow, denying himself the pleasure of letting his emotions surface.

Amongst the presents at the Potter wedding was a black package, pure black; something you don't see at most weddings.

Hastily James ripped off the odd paper revealing a box held securely shut with what seemed like ten rolls of extra stick, Merlin approved duck tape (Wizards love duck tape!). Taking a knife and slicing through the thick tape, he opened the box, snatching out a letter addressed to Lillian.

"Doesn't say who it's from, but it's for you," he said, turning to her.

Taking the note Lilly excitedly opened the letter, her bright green eyes tracing the envelope eagerly. Turning the packet upside down she was befuddled as a small plastic sapphire blue ring fell into her open palm. It took her a moment to recognize the cheap ring but when she did her mind began to race. As if traveling back in time she remembered the cool summer breeze, the smell of peppermint candies and a young boy with tussled black hair, a crooked nose, and smooth pale skin.

"Lillian….I-I want to give you something." The boy had whispered, an awkward smile lighting up his face as he dug around his black cloak until his fingers met the concealed item he was searching for.

"close you eyes and hold out your hand." He whispered excitedly as he revealed a magenta pink ring and fit it into her palm, watching as her emerald eyes shimmered with gratitude.

"Severus that's so sweet of you!" She threw her self into his arms which resulted in them both falling into the grassy field. Severus let out a shy smile his cheeks flushed cherry red.

"Lillian?"'

Turning her head to face Severus she gave him an innocent questioning look.

"yes?"

Severus took in a deep breath, his black eyes meeting with hers, his child like eyes fading to look much wiser then his twelve year old eyes.

"I-I think I'm in love with you."

…

Coming back to the present Lillian remembered the day she had given him the matching azure ring, she had said she loved him too, something she found herself suddenly regretting. Reaching again into the envelope she found a small piece of paper with black calligraphy traced delicately on its side Her eyes lifted from the note to James who was currently struggling with a self tying neck tie that had the habit of tying itself to tightly around the user. (Curtsey of the same man who had sent the ring of course) Returning her gaze to the note she let the words fully sink in.

"I take it that you have withdrawn your earlier promise to me."

The realization of what his words meant, stung her burdening her heart with the knowledge she had never hoped to rediscover ever, much less on her wedding day. She had assumed his feelings for her had faded after high school, and that he'd probibly found someone else, someone who understood him like she did. Swallowing a lump of pure regret she folded the envelop hiding it securely into the depths of its earlier parcel.

Returning to her husband, who was now shrieking in a terrified dance as he attempted to kick off a pair of shoes; that were shrinking by the second.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND SENDS THIS KIND OF JUNK!" James howled finally grabbing a carving knife and mutilating the shoes.

Lilly let a soft smile polish her lips, burying the thoughts that plagued her mind. Past regrets, past promises, and past mistakes tucked in the back of her mind, even though she knew it to be destined to affect the future.

_'Sweet dreams are made of these,_  
><em>but who am I to disagree?'<em>

_Whether you travel the world,_

_Or the seven seas,_

_Everyone's looking for something~_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please favorite and review if you liked, critiques are appreciated.<p> 


End file.
